1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to implements configured for hanging wet articles of clothing, and the like, for drying purposes.
2. Background Art
Various implements are used for drying wet articles of clothing and the like. Clotheslines, gas or electric dryers, and the like, are often used for drying wet materials, though these are generally used at a user's home. When a user is on a boat or otherwise at a body of water, there generally is not an electric dryer, clothesline or similar item available to dry a wet piece of apparel or other material.